


she tastes like hope

by fauchevalent



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I! LIVE! LOVE! THIS! MEET! CUTE!, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also i can't remember if they shake hands first but FUCK!, also i saw this soulmate mark idea on pinterest and thought it was pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: Nicole watched from the doorway, leaning in and admiring Waverly from her post. "I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions," she joked, twirling the brim of her stetson in her hands. Waverly dotted at the mess on her shirt, a pretty floral thing that had Nicole smiling despite the stain. "You okay?" She followed up with, just in case, and Waverly offered a self-deprecating grin.





	she tastes like hope

**Author's Note:**

> based off their meet-cute in the show, but using a soulmates au which i saw on pinterest, where you have a black mark where you first touch your soulmate and it turns multicolor when they touch you~

Nicole Haught was born with a pair of bright eyes, dimples, and soul marks on her fingertips. It was one of the most likely soul marks to have shown up, seeing as most people touched first by shaking hands, or brushing past each other, and more often than not, the color dusting her fingertips was far from Nicole's mind.

The first time she started thinking about them again was when she became a cop, careful the way she held criminals' wrists and helped drunkards home. A piece of Nicole was always a little relieved when she'd make it through a whole day without accidentally finding her soulmate among her crowd of miscreants. It had gotten to the point where some of the others at the station would tease Nicole, telling her not to worry - she'd already touched her soulmate, and that it was that glock on her hip.

A few months into her stay, before heading off to the same careful work as always, Nicole decided it was high time she start preparing for her shifts with  _actual_ coffee, and not just the sludge they served at the station. She could see a cafe about a block away, but something about the place in front of her drew her attention - Shorty's. She'd heard good things about it, from almost everybody in town, and  _god, she was lying to herself._ What Nicole had  _really_ heard good things about was the pretty waitress manning the bar, one Waverly Earp, and a peek inside the door told her Waverly was on shift now.

Something in Nicole's heart fluttered and she felt like the most useless lesbian in the world.

Luckily, Waverly provided her in. "Yargh -  _Jesus_. Jesus... Ugh. Perfect." 

Nicole watched from the doorway, leaning in and admiring Waverly from her post. "I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions," she joked, twirling the brim of her stetson in her hands. Waverly dotted at the mess on her shirt, a pretty floral thing that had Nicole smiling despite the stain. "You okay?" She followed up with, just in case, and Waverly offered a self-deprecating grin.

"Yeah." Waverly nodded, inhaling deeply as she let up on the shirt for the moment, grabbing another rag and starting clearing up the counter. "I, uh... just a bit jumpy, I guess. Had a  _crazy_ night." The smile was back, gentle and warm despite its grimness, and Nicole's eyes didn't dare move from it as she made her way to the bartop, leaning against it. Waverly caught her gaze and misinterpreted it, looking down at the stain on her shirt again with a little tense breath. She pressed the rag against herself, trying in vain to clear her shirt, and Nicole fought to keep her eyeline respectful.

"Sorry I wasn't here to see it." She said, and she grinned to match Waverly's small smile. "I've been meaning to introduce myself," she added, leaning forward, but Waverly was distracted, worrying at the fabric of her shirt. "Nicole," she said, arching back, "Nicole Haught."

"Hi."

"And you're Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here." Something about the admittance that she had her eye on Waverly made Nicole nervous, and she played with her stetson where it sat on the bar. 

Waverly looked up, a charming smile on her face, and shrugged. "Well, you know. It's all in the smile and the wave."

Nicole made a noise like understanding and they smiled at each other again. Caught in Waverly Earp's smile for a minute, Nicole almost forgot to keep the conversation going. She leaned forward on her elbows, the movement made to distract herself, and her mind came up blank. The only thing she could think of, the reason she thought she might come in here originally - "Can I get a cappucino to go?" She averted her eyes, looked down at the bar and pretended she was mulling the day over in her head. Tried to seem smooth as Waverly answered, "Um, I'm really sorry - we're not actually open." Tried to look like she knew what she was doing as she looked around the empty bar and gestured apologetically.

"Oh, right! Again, my bad. It's just, when I see something I like, I don't want to wait."

Somewhere in the middle of her sentence, Waverly had stopped fluttering around the bar, had started looking carefully at her.

"And your door was open, so..." Nicole attempted a save, and Waverly's eyes didn't leave hers as she folded a rag to put away.

"Right."

Nicole grinned at her for a minute, and finally, Waverly broke the eye contact, looking down at her shirt again. "God," she grumbled, "I'm sopping wet." Nicole fell into a fit of giggles at that, and Waverly gestured at the taps. "You know, I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the damn taps." Waverly looked cautiously at Nicole, and then added, "Sorry, do you mind..." trailing off as she gestured -  _up, off, shirt over and up and off._ And was there a polite way to say Nicole  _really_ didn't mind? Probably not. Instead, she nodded, kicking off her stool. "I'm just gonna turn around," she informed Waverly, smiling at the grateful nod she gets in response. 

Nicole waited in the quiet of the bar until she heard the telltale tear of fabric that meant Waverly's plan had gone horribly awry. "Oh, crap." Waverly added, aloud, in case Nicole hadn't already understood something had gone wrong. "Uh, officer?" Nicole held back a chuckle at the term. "I'm stuck, so..."

Nicole turned halfway, catching a glimpse of Waverly's shirt trap. "Please..." Waverly managed, giggling at her unfortunate situation, and Nicole rushed to the rescue.

"Oh, yeah, let me help you." She tucked herself behind the bar and helped Waverly inch out of her shirt, gently urging the shirt around Waverly's elbows - which seemed to have caused the issue. 

She looked at Waverly Earp, standing before her in a bra, and bit her tongue.

Waverly reached up and across with her arms, covering herself as best she could. "Oh, God! Good thing you're not some guy, right, or else this would be really, really awkward."

Nicole's gaze fell to Waverly's arms, where a set of four small fingerprints drew night skies just above the crook of her elbow. "Waverly..." She begun slowly, and Waverly kept a solid ramble - "I, uh, really owe you one."

"Waverly." Nicole tried again, and Waverly stopped, made to look in Nicole's eyes, and traced their path down to her arm.

"Oh." Waverly said, and it sounded strange and far away. "Okay."

Nicole was still staring at Waverly's arm when Waverly tucked herself beneath her and pressed her lips to Nicole's. "Feels warm," Waverly murmured, reaching down for Nicole's hand and examining it. Still curved into Nicole, Waverly admired the colors swiped across Nicole's fingertips, pressing them intermittently to her arrm and then her heart. "Feels right," she added, and Nicole grinned.

"Feels like soulmates?" She asked, and Waverly nodded, reaching up to kiss her again.


End file.
